


Daddy I'm In Heat - In Public!

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Age, But I Need It Noooow, F/M, Incest, Mistakes were made, Quiet or We’ll Be Caught!, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Daddy I'm In Heat - In Public!

[F4M] Daddy I’m In Heat - In Public! [Age] [Incest] [Quiet or We’ll Be Caught!] [But I Need It Noooow] [Mistakes Were Made]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

[Ambient crowd noise would work here, but is not necessasry]

Thanks for taking me out shopping today, daddy. 

Yeah. Actually, thanks for *everything* that you’ve done for me for the last week.

[Laughs] I *know* that you enjoyed it, but still, I’ve really needed a lot of, um, “attention”…and you could have done a lot less.

What do I mean? [Quieter] You’ve made sure that I’ve cum. A lot! I know that you could have just gotten me off a little and I would have been all right but…I really feel good all the time now. I really do think this heat is ending early.

[Normal Volume] Well, in any case, I really mean it. I’m seriously running out of clothes.

Why do I need so many? Come on, daddy you must have noticed…

Yeah, ever since we [giggles]…you know…they’ve been…bigger.

Yes, my breasts! And I suddenly have these…hips! And a butt! [Laughs] I keep knocking things over. 

I’m not complaining, it just surprising. I do love all the looks I’ve been getting. Sarah loves my new curves too.

Yeah, I’ll invite her over for dinner once mom gets home so she can meet you guys. She’s really nice…and kind of kinky. [Laughs]

[Laughs] (seductively) I’ve noticed you looking at me more too, daddy. It’s adorable. 

So…do you approve of the clothes I’ve picked out so far?

Yay! I thought maybe you might not like how short some of the skirts were. Or how low cut the blouses are. [Louder] But I finally have the boobs for cleavage!

[Quieter] Sorry. I guess the whole mall doesn’t need to know about that. [Laughs]

You’ve been really patient, daddy. I only have one more place I want to stop. 

I really want to get a two-piece swimsuit. Imagine how jealous everyone will be when they see you with mom and me on the beach! [Giggles]

Ooh. Look at this one!

Too revealing? I guess it should probably at least cover my nipples. 

Oh wow, this one is really nice. It conceals everything, but it will push my breasts up and together. And its tight enough to show off a little camel toe.

Yeah, once we buy this, I’m all done. 

You want to stop at the lingerie store? Why?

Oh, I see. You want to get me something to wear? Just for you? [A little turned on] I’d love that, daddy.

You want me to try this one on, daddy? Are you sure it would look good on me? It’s so black and lacy and…adult.

Oh…ok. I’ll go see if it fits. I wish you could come back with me into the changing room. 

[Pause here to give the impression of waiting for her to change]

(Worried, nervous) Um. I can’t get this. Can we go?

No…I love it I just…I’m not feeling well.

[Start breathing heavily] 

(quietly, to self) Oh no. Not here. Not now.

Um…daddy. I’m not going to make it home. I need to stop at the bathroom. I’m sorry.

Oh god. Daddy, I need you to come in with me. 

(Whisper) It’s happening again! I guess my heat isn’t over…I’m sorry daddy.

It doesn’t have to be the women’s restroom. I just need to be alone with you…now.

All right, we just need to wait until no one is watching and…now!

[Door open/shut and ambient crowd noise is muffled/quieter]

Thank you for understanding…oh no…

No, it doesn’t hurt. It’s just *worse* than its been. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck daddy I need you noooow.

(Too loud) No, it can’t just be your hand! I need your cock. Oh god. If I don’t get it, I’ll just die.

(Quieter) All right, I’m calming down

Oh! You’re pulling me into the stall. Are we safe here? [Moans] I guess it doesn’t matter. I need it so badly.

Yes daddy, bend me over. Don’t be gentle.

Ow! No, its ok, you’re just pushing me so hard into the wall. I’m pinned, and I can’t move, daddy!

I’m helpless…oh, fuck it feels so good. 

Please, daddy, don’t make me wait…I need it nowww…just lift my skirt…

I know my panties are wet. I can’t help it! Please, hurry. It’s getting worse….

[Breath catches] Pull them down daddy, don’t be gentle.

Oh god, I heard your zipper. I’m so ready daddy…

(Say the following in rapid succession) please please please please please please 

[Loud moan as entered]

Oh, daddy, I’m sorry, I just love it so much…I’ll try to be quiet I swear.

I’ll be a good, quiet, little kitten for you daddy…just please start fucking me…

[Sex starts here…she’s bent over and pinned against a bathroom stall wall at this point, please add moans and groans as needed]

Oh god, yes…like that daddy. I love you so much…

I only want your cock inside me, daddy…

(Said quickly again) Please don’t stop please don’t ever stop I need this I need you….

I’ll do anything…anything for you daddy...just let me keep having this even when I’m out of heat…

Mommy won’t mind because she knows how good your cock feels…oh fuck…I’m cumming daddy!

[Improv to first orgasm]

Oh god …oh god…that was so…good…each time is better, daddy…

Wait, you didn’t get to cum…hey! 

What are you doing?

You’re turning me around so I’m facing you and [yelp of surprise] you just lifted me with your hands…

No daddy I’ll be good! I want you to cum. I want it so bad.

All right, I’m wrapping my legs around you. Oh, fuck you’re pressing my back against the wall again…

[Moans as entered again, sex starts again]

God daddy, this feels so good…oh fuck, yeah, like that….

Why…fuck…why did you want to turn me around, daddy?

No, it does feel different like this….I feel…closer to you…

It’s so you can look your little girl in the eyes when you cum in her?

Oh god, that is so fucking hot...

[Loud Moan]

I’m sorry daddy I’m just so excited…the heat and this and seeing the way you look at me…

Did…did you make me with mommy like this?

You did? [Loud moan] That’s so hot daddy…

[Moans again]

I’m sorry daddy I’m trying to be your quiet kitten but I can’t!

Cover my mouth, daddy. 

Oh god please hurry I’m about to cum…I can’t be quiet; I’m going to scream….

Cover my mouth, now, daddy!

[Cover mouth and make moaning noises, improve to orgasm, loud, but muffled]

[Panting] Yes daddy, I’m done…it was so good…I feel so much better with your seed inside me [giggles]

I’m so sorry.

Yeah, I should have expected this…and waited until later to go shopping. Are you mad at me, daddy?

No? Oh, good…

[Sigh] I’m still sorry though…

No, this is for something else.

(Nervous explanation voice) Well, in all the excitement of suddenly having boobs and hips and a butt and getting new clothes I got distracted and…

[sigh] Please don’t be mad, but, I, uh, forgot to take my birth control. For a few days. [Nervous giggle]

I know everything will be fine because I’ve got you. I’ll always be your good little kitten, daddy.


End file.
